generatorrexfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Daniele Raffaeli
Daniele Raffaeli è un doppiatore italiano nato a Roma il 5 aprile del 1977. Nella serie italiana di Generator Rex dà la voce a Noah Nixon. Doppiaggio FILM CINEMA *Justin Chatwin in "Dargon Ball Evolution"(Goku); *Chris Pine in "Un amore alle corde"(Rhett Ryan); *Nick Stahl in "L'uomo senza volto"(Chuck Norstadt); *Jared Leto in "Fuga da Seattle"(Jack Hayes); *Franz Kranz in "Admissions"(James Parks); *Jay Baruchel in "Fanboys"(Windows); *Tom Lenk in "Il fidanzato della mia ragazza"(David Young); *Alex Frost in "Drillbit Taylor - Bodyguard in saldo"(Fikins); *Michael Hanson in "Mordimi"(Rick); *Harry Eden in "Flashbacks of a Fool"(Joe Scott da giovane); *Brandon Hammond in "Space Jam"(Michael Jordan a 10 anni); *Clayton Snyder in "Lizzie Mcguire - Da liceale a pop star"(Ethan Craft); *Michael Rivera in "Fighting"(Ajax); *Eli Marienthal in "The Country Bears - I Favolorsi"(Voce di Dex Barrington); *Curtis Williams in "Piccoli eroi del west"(Cameron); *Tobias Nath in "Gita di sangue"; *Moshe Abebe in "Vai e vivrai"(Schlomo adolescente); *Adoum Moussa in "14 Kilometros"(buba). FILM D'ANIMAZIONE *"Lilli e il Vagabondo II: Il cucciolo ribelle(Voce di Zampa); *"La sirenetta II: Ritorno agli abissi(Voce di Tritone da giovane); *"Kenshin, il samurai vagabondo"(Voce di Yahiko Myojin); *"La foresta magica"(Voce di Furi); *"Il gatto con gli stivali"(Voce di Ramon, edizione DVD - 2004); *"Kim Possible - Il film" e Kim Possible - La sfida finale"(Voce di Wade); *"I 12 mesi"(Voce di Aprile); *"Inuyasha - The movie 2: Il Castello al di là dello specchio"(Voce di Hojo); *"La voce delle stelle"(Voce di Noboru Terao); *"Neon Genesis Evangrllion: Death and Rebirth" and "Neon Genesis Evangellion: The End Of Evangellion"(Voce di Shinji Ikari); *"Space Chimps - Missione spaziale"(Voce di Comet); *"Mobile Suit Gundam Wong The Movie: Endless Waltz"(Voce di Chang Wufei, 2° edizione); *"Lego Ninjago"(Voce di Kai); *"Garfield il supergatto"(Voce di Nermal/Abnermal). CARTONI ANIMATI I seguenti personaggi: *Ben Tennyson in "Ben 10", "Ben 10: Forza aliena" e "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" *Gene Belcher in "Bob's Burgers" *Noah in "Generator Rex" *Bobby Hill in "King of the hill" *Irwin in "Brutti e cattivi" e "Le avventure di Billy e Mandy" *Mokey in "Baby Felix" *Wade Load (2^ voce) in "Kim Possible" *Coso (2^ voce) in "Teen Titans" *Woo il Saggio in "Hero: 108" *B1 in "Bananas in Pyjamas" *Harold in "Hey Arnold!" *Jimi in "Bunnytown - La città dei coniglietti" *Scaredy Bat (parte parlata) in "Ruby Gloom" *Cal in "Z-Girls" *Danny Pickett in "Andy il re degli scherzi" *Ace Bunny in "Loonatics Unleashed" *Lightning Lad e Bouncing Boy in "Legion of Super Heroes" *Max in "I Famosi 5" *Myron in "Wayside Highschool" *Benjamin Martin in "Gli Astromartin" *Bailey Handler in "Horseland" *Erik in "Di-Gata Defenders" *Tang in "Shaolin Wuzang" *Brett in "Team Galaxy" *Sir Roderick in "Gawayn" *Macky in "Friends and Heroes" *Bill in "Rupert Bear" *George in "Fantasmini" (2^ ediz.) *Kev in "Dottor Dog" *Kaytoo in "Eliot Kid" *Chuck / Billy in "La banda di Monica" *Chami in "Wombat City" *Drago in "Miss Spider" *Vincent in "Flatmania" *Loopdidoo in "Loopdidoo" *Piccolo Bisonte in "Yakari" (2005) *Kim in "Kim" *Ali in "Gladiatori - Il Torneo delle Sette Meraviglie" *Luca in "Teen Days" *Tomoya in "Slash://" *Rex in "PopPixie" *Julio in "Spike Team" *Herrera e Napoleon Ferrer in "Holly e Benji Forever" *Nike il Valoroso Guerriero in "Guru Guru, il girotondo della magia" e "Guru Guru, batticuore della magia" *Rinbun/Kojin in "Il club della magia!" *Masato in "Super Gals! - Tre ragazze alla moda" *Hokuto Kusanagi in "L'invincibile Dendoh" *Yamato Delgado in "B-Daman" *Jan in "Il mio amico Patrasche" *Kaji in "Shuten Doji" *Dortin in "Lo stregone Orphen" *Jun Aoi in "Mobile Battleship Nadesico" *Daiba in "Fire Force DNA Sights 999.9" *Amiboshi e Suboshi in "Fushigi Yuugi: il gioco misterioso" *Oburi in "Kite" *Gohan in "Dragon Ball Z - L'eroe del pianeta Conuts" *Shuntaro Michikusa in "Aika" *Shinji Tatsumi in "I wish you were here" *Ryo Tanaka in "Generator Gawl" *Shinji Ikari in "Neon Genesis Evangelion" *Hojo in "Inuyasha" *Yo in "Saiyuki - La leggenda del demone dell'illusione" *Haitani Masayuki in "Love Hina" *Kenji Oyamada in "Pretty Sammy" *Cool in "Devichil" *Yukio Tanaka / Koyuki in "BECK - Mongolian Chop Squad" *Shinichi "Shin" Okazaki in "Nana" *Shimura Shimpachi in "Gintama" *Kakeru Sakamaki in "Idaten Jump" *Natsume Hyuuga in "Alice Academy" *Ginta Toramizu in "MÄR" *Re Endon in "Deltora Quest" *Clarky in "Battle Spirits" Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:Mondo Reale